New Beginnings (Junkrat x You)
by JunkerRat
Summary: Today is your first day at Overwatch. While you may be rather shy and introverted, you're definitely qualified for your new job as a hero. You know there will definitely be challenges along the way, but the one challenge you didn't prepare for is falling in love with a crazy junker.


Definitions: (y/n) = Your Name

(h/n) = Hero Name

Today is your first day at Overwatch. You're their newest recruit, and to say you're nervous is a HUGE understatement. You've always been the shy introvert that nobody really pays that much attention to. So when you were accepted into the world's biggest hero program, you were definitely surprised.

Something about you stood out to the world's most famous heroes, something about you made you that much more special than the other applicants. While you weren't exactly sure what that might be, you were sure of one thing. That no matter what happened, you'd try your very best to show the Overwatch team that they picked their newest hero correctly.

As you approached the doors to the building you were told to meet at, you paused. What if...what if you weren't qualified enough? What if they chose you on accident? What if…

Before you could continue your thoughts, the door slid open to reveal an elderly man wearing a blue, red, and gray mask/visor. He wore a matching jacket with large red numbers stitched onto the back reading '76'. You froze in place, not expecting his sudden appearance.

The man stepped forward, looking down at you. At least, you thought he was looking at you. It was hard to tell because of the mask. It blocked his entire face, and with it, any hint of emotion. You stood there, puzzled, waiting for him to make any sort of indication of who he was and what he wanted.

"You the new recruit?", He inquired, his voice deep and raspy with age.

You opened your mouth to answer, but nothing came out, so you simply nodded instead. Surprisingly, he chuckled. Not the scary I'm-going-to-kill-you-now kind of chuckle, but the old fatherly kind that instantly relaxed you.

"No need to be so tense, kid, you're perfectly safe here. The name is Soldier 76. C'mon, I'll take you to the office to get your paperwork in check."

You smiled gratefully, your initial fear subsiding. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

You both entered the building, the doors sliding back open to let you through then closing once more. It seemed to take forever to get to the office that Soldier 76 had mentioned. The building was practically a maze. There was no way you'd be able to navigate this place without some kind of map. The weirdest part was that you didn't see anyone else the entire walk there.

The two of you finally entered the office, which was a room filled to the brim with folders of paperwork and information that you were positive the public has never seen. Who _knew_ what kind of sensitive information was filed away in there.

Stopping in front of the wall of files, Soldier 76 turned his head towards you and asked for your name.

"Oh, it's (y/n)",You answered sheepishly. You completely forgot to even tell him who you were.

He pawed through the files, meticulously pulling out file after file searching for your information. You stood there waiting awkwardly, not sure of what you should be doing.

"You can go sit at that desk over there if you'd like.", Soldier 76 spoke up as he continued to search, somehow reading your mind. You mumbled a soft "Ok, thanks" and took a seat. You waited patiently, fidgeting while you watched him from afar.

Finally after several minutes of searching, you heard him mumble "Aha!". It appeared as though he had found your file at last. Soldier 76 briskly walked over to where you had been sitting and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"There isn't much we need to discuss as you should already know the majority of what you'll be doing from the information I sent you. But to summarize, you'll be the newest addition to our team of heroes. You'll live on base with the rest of us and will be accommodated with your own room and will have access to the cafeteria for meals. You will be assigned to a variety of missions located across the globe. Each mission is assigned a team of six heroes, including two tank heroes, two support heroes, and two damage focused heroes. Which category would you consider yourself to be?"

You hesitated, thinking over you abilities. Well, you definitely weren't a tank. You could put out some heavy damage, but you also have the ability to heal others, so that would make you a support hero.

"Support."

Grabbing a nearby pen, Soldier 76 pulled out a sheet from the file folder and scribbled away.

"Alright. Now, we like to use our hero names to keep our identities safe when on the job. What would you like to be called?"

You hesitated once more, thinking over your hero persona. You completely forgot about the whole 'secret identity' part. What about…(h/n)? It definitely matched the theme you were going for.

"Does (h/n) work?"

"Yep, it's perfect.", 76 mumbled as he jotted down some more information.

The rest of the paperwork consisted of mostly signing waivers and legal documents. It was all rather boring and uneventful, and as the time passed by you grew rather sleepy. After what seemed like forever, you were startled out of your hazy dream-like state when Soldier 76 gathered the sheets back into the folder and stood up, causing the chair he had been sitting on to creak loudly.

"Alright, got everything done and figured out. I just need to send this folder over to Mercy and she'll take care of the rest. Ah, that's right, you'll need to stop by the medi bay tomorrow so she can give you check up. Everyone's got to have one before they're allowed on the field. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, so you can either go to your living quarters or head to the cafeteria if you haven't eaten yet."

You stood up and stretched. You were quite stiff from sitting for so long. "I guess I'll head to the cafeteria first, but um...I'm not exactly sure how to get to either of those places.", You mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

After he kindly explained to you where to go, you exited the office and took a right. As you walked through the corridors, you couldn't help but wonder about the other heroes. Would they be as cool in person as they are on tv? Are they super nice like the media makes them out to be? Will you make any friends here? Or will you be the outcast that you're so used to being?

Somehow you managed to make it to the cafeteria without getting lost in the maze of halls. It was rather late, and by the emptiness of the halls it seemed as though everyone was already in bed. Perhaps you'd be the only one in there, giving you some much needed alone time after all that paperwork.

You sighed and pushed the doors open. You noticed a few janitors cleaning the area, but you didn't try to make any eye contact. You didn't really want to talk at the moment. Making your way to the back of the cafeteria where the food was, you grabbed a plate and began picking out the most appetizing food from the buffet. Once you were satisfied, you found a seat in the corner of the room where you sat to eat your meal.

Lost in thought, you mindlessly chewed your food, still anxious about your new job. You were so lost in thought that you didn't pay any mind to the sound of the cafeteria doors squeaking open and two pairs of footsteps, one heavy and the other uneven. Several more minutes passed, and you were practically sleep-eating. That is, until a sudden clang of metal right in front of you jolted you awake. Blinking away the foggy blur that had overcome you, you froze in place at the sight before you.

A tall, lanky man had just plopped down into the seat directly in front of you. He had bright blonde hair that was singed at the tips. He looked severely malnourished, his ribs jutting out sharply. His eyes were an unnatural bright orange, and his face was long and skinny. The man also had a plate of food, and was swirling it around with a fork that he was holding in an orange robotic arm.

Looking up from his plate, he flashed you a toothy grin. "G'day, sheila! Well, more like good night, but whateva'. Anyways, haven't seen yer face before! New 'round here?", He spoke quickly, his thick Australian accent surprising you.

You stuttered, still shocked at the man's sudden intrusion of your space. "Y-yeah, just got here a few hours ago, actually…"

His eyes widened, as if surprised that you actually answered him back. Excited he actually got a response out of you, he leaned forward like an eager puppy.

"Oh, really? Well, I've actually been here for quite some time. I could give ya a tour if ya'd like!", He spoke excitedly, leaning a bit too far into your personal bubble of space.

"Oh...well, um...maybe..w-who are you...exactly?", You stammered, a bit overwhelmed.

He leaned back, his mouth slightly agape as if offended by the question.

"Who am I? _Who_ am _I _?", he gasped, standing up dramatically, "I'm _Junkrat_, the most notorious demolition expert straight outta the Outback of irradiated Australia. Before joining Overwatch, I was all over the news for my...heh...work. You're saying you've never heard of me, mate?

You shake your head, not really sure what was going on.

Taking in a deep breath, 'Junkrat' seemed as though he was about to talk you ear off, but he was cut short when a large hand came down on his shoulder. Your eyes widened at how massive it was. You were almost too afraid to look at its owner. Slowly, your eye drifted from the hand to the arm attached, and finally to the man himself.

He was at least seven feet tall and weighed well over four hundred pounds. His arms were pure muscle and looked as though they could smash through a brick wall. He wore cargo pants and a leather vest covered in various pins. Several weapons were hooked to his belt, including a gun and a large metal hook. The most peculiar feature of him was the leather pig-shaped gas mask strapped around his face. He also had a plate of food. Overall, he was terribly intimidating.

"He givin' you trouble?", The larger man questioned, his voice much more deep and growly than 76's.

"Oh, n-no, he's fine." Even though he had intruded on your personal space, you didn't think he had any bad intentions. Besides, you didn't really want to stir any trouble by saying yes.

Junkrat looked up at the bigger man with an annoyed expression. It's almost as if he wanted to get pummeled.

"I'm just chattin' with her Roadhog! What, am I not allowed t' talk to anyone anymore?", He whined, speaking to him as if they knew each other.

"We're having a talk later.", The man, 'Roadhog' as Junkrat seemed to have called him, growled.

Junkrat groaned, flopping back down into his seat. "Well, at least let me eat, will ya mate?"

Roadhog merely sighed, looking back to you. "Mind if we sit here?". He sounded worn out.

You nodded swiftly. Upon your consent, Roadhog pulled up a chair to sit next to his friend. After a moment of silence, Junkrat seemed to instantly return to his good mood and shoveled food into his mouth. Roadhog slipped the bottom of his mask up ever so slightly so that he could eat. You politely looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at his partly exposed face. You figured he wouldn't wear the mask if he didn't want to remain hidden.

Junkrat looked up from his plate, his eyes staring directly into yours. The intense eye contact made you look away and blush involuntarily.

"So, sheila, don't think I caught yer name?", He spoke with his mouth full of food.

"Oh, sorry, my name is (y/n)."

"Ah, a pretty name for a pretty face, eh?", Junkrat smiled, shoveling in more food. You blushed harder, and laughed awkwardly.

Roadhog elbowed him in the side, causing Junkrat to sputter and dramatically pretend to choke on his food. Once he finally composed himself, he turned to Roadhog to give him an irritated glare.

"Wot's the big idea mate! _I_ thought it was a pretty good pick-up line."

Roadhog pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Sorry, he doesn't know when to _shut up_.", He growled. You could tell he was glaring at Junkrat without even seeing his eyes.

Before you could catch yourself, you let out a small giggle. It was almost comical, watching the two. They bickered back and forth like an elderly married couple.

Upon hearing your amusement, Junkrat's face lit back up. "See, _she_ thought it was funny!"

Roadhog groaned, giving you a sideways look. "Don't encourage him."

This playful banter continued on for quite some time until you all had finished your meals. You eventually grew comfortable enough with the two to ask some more personal questions.

"So, I can't help but wonder how you two...you know, met.", You inquired, pushing your now-empty plate to the side. Junkrat, of course, piped up first.

"Ah, well, that's quite the story right there! Well, it's gettin' late so I'll give ya a summed up version. I was hangin' 'round in a bar back in 'Stralia, and I saw this bloke right here had gotten himself in a bit o' trouble with some other guys. I was havin' a pretty good day, so naturally I felt like helpin' him out. I jumped into the fight and knocked every one of 'em out cold! I saw how good of a fighter Roadie was and hired him as my bodyguard. Not that I need one of course, I mean look at these muscles!", Junkrat spoke, waving his arms around for dramatic effect.

Roadhog let out another one of his signature sighs. "That's not what happened at all."

Junkrat shrugged. "Eh, I might've exaggerated a couple o' things. But it's pretty accurate in my professional opinion."

Roadhog snorted. "Exaggerating is an understatement. Anyways, this drongo got into some trouble at the bar and I saved his ass. End of story."

Junkrat pouted, upset the truth was revealed. Smiling, you casually glanced down at your watch. Your eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, it's past _twelve_?! I need to get going, I've gotta get up early tomorrow morning to go see Mercy. But wait...I forgot the directions 76 told me!", You said worriedly.

Junkrat waved away your worries. "Don't worry, ol' Junkrat will help ya! D'ya remember yer room number?"

"Oh, um, I think he said room 103."

Junkrat stood up and stretched. "C'mon then darl, I'll help ya find it."

"You sure? I don't want to take up any of your time-"

"Don't worry yer pretty little head about me. I've went _days_ without sleep, a few more minutes ain't gonna kill me. Oh, and Roadie, you can head back to our room if ya want, I'll be there in a tic."

Roadhog nodded and made his way out, leaving you two alone.

"Alright, 103 ya said? I believe that's right next t' Mei's room…", Junkrat muttered to himself, leading you out and down the hall. You followed alongside him, walking briskly to keep up. Who knew a guy with a peg leg could walk so fast.

Junkrat didn't really speak as he walked, except for the occasional inaudible mumble. Which, by judging how he was acting earlier, wasn't normal for him. He also seemed to be more fidgety, and it almost appeared as if he kept glancing down at you when you weren't looking. You mentally shrugged off the weird behavior. He just generally seemed to be a bit strange, so you decided not to think much into his new behavior.

Finally, you approached a door with big silver numbers reading '103'.

"Well, here we are darl. I reckon your belongings have prob'ly been brought to yer room already. Well, uh...thanks for toleratin' me tonight, hehe.", Junkrat giggled softly, scratching at the back of his neck.

You gave him a warm smile. "I should be the one thanking you. It's nice to have already made some friends on my first day. To be honest with you, I totally did not expect what happened tonight. I tend to be a...loner, of sorts."

Junkrat returned your smile, except it wasn't the same kind as before. Instead of an excited, energetic grin, it was a warm-hearted one. "Eh, I know what ya mean. Roadie ain't much of a talker either. And while _I am _a talker, no one seems to want t' listen. 'Cept for you, o' course."

Junkrat paused, looking to the side. It was obvious he wasn't used to talking about these sorts of things and was acting rather sheepish. "Well, anyways, I'mma head back t' my room too. Nice meetin' ya."

With a smile and a wave, he turned around and began to slink away down the hall. An idea popped into your head, and before he was completely out of sight you shouted out to him.

"Hey, Junkrat! Wanna meet up again tomorrow? Outside of the cafeteria? You can bring Roadhog if you'd like!"

Although you were too far away to read his expression, you could hear the giddiness in his voice. "Sure thing darl!"

And with that, you both went your separate ways.


End file.
